


木马

by Reallaputa



Category: Reallaputa
Genre: dotae, 貂绒 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reallaputa/pseuds/Reallaputa
Kudos: 2





	木马

体育生李泰容x隔壁班班长金道英

*  
2020的夏天特别热，校门口的栏杆被晒得滚烫滚烫的，做课间操风吹过脸庞都是热的，大家人坐在教室里心早就飞到小卖部的冰柜里了。金道英抻了抻衣领透透风，他不喜欢校服短裤紧贴着内裤大腿黏腻的感觉，只想赶紧放学回家洗个澡。上午最后一节课终于结束了，代课老师刚新婚，走得比学生还快。金道英把演算纸放进书桌和同学一起往外跑，到了操场看见李泰容了，边踢着石子边走，金道英还纳闷李泰容竟然第一次放学不积极，思想出问题了。突然后面同学一个飞扑差点把李泰容按在地上，原来是帮李泰容拿包的。拿了包李泰容差点发射，一溜烟就看不见了。金道英笑了，继续往家走了。

他俩不是同班同学，金道英是李泰容隔壁班的班长，成绩很好，但不是书呆子，同学对金道英的能力都心服口服，平时大家也很听他的。李泰容是练100米短跑的，相比其他体育生成绩好多了，但其实他不爱看书复习，不训练的时候上课很认真，他对什么都感兴趣，老师经常叫他回答问题，回答不上来也没关系，他嘿嘿笑笑就过去了。他长得也帅，锋利的下颚线，眼睛又大又有神，又干净又利索，长年累月的训练打造出完美的肌肉线条，戴着发带的时候头发一耸一耸的。他不是每个人青春岁月里都会有的那种人物。每天训练流汗很多，但李泰容这个洁癖身上从来没有女生讨厌的汗臭味。喜欢他的人很多，有女生专门放学看他训练给他送运动饮料的，他心情好了会收，然后递给队友喝。

*  
本来这两个人应该没什么交集，一场话剧把俩人彻底栓一块儿了。每年的艺术节各班都要准备节目，金道英和文艺委员一起负责节目编排，大家提议选表现能力好的演一出话剧，定好了希腊神话故事——特洛伊战争为主题。角色分配好了，道具是个问题，金道英为最后出场的重量级木马费神，虽然不能真的做一个巨大的木马，但怎么也要能遮盖住7、8个人吧。好几天了，他上课也琢磨到底怎么才能搞定这个道具。后来班里有女生提议让金道英去把体育器材室的钢架子搬来做基础，之后再用大纸壳粘在表面上，拼接成木马的样子，再用带轮子的小车推着走就行了。金道英觉得这个主意很不错，想等放学体育队训练的时候找队员商量一下借用的问题。

*  
金道英推开器械室的门，里面没有人。架子放在角落里，但上面扔的都是各种训练服。金道英皱了皱眉，刚想试试自己能不能抬起来，突然咣的一声一个人把门撞开了，滑倒在地上，周围的灰都飞起来了给金道英吓了一跳。  
“你他妈的是不是长嘴就会给老头打小报告啊，老子上不上课用你管？我看你他妈的没被我揍过是不是啊？来来来把他围起来。”一个平头男生骂骂咧咧的开始挥拳头，后面跟了几个把地上的男孩围了起来。金道英知道他们都是体育队的，眼熟，不知道是练什么项目的。跟金道英没什么关系，但他不想看同学被欺负，他走过去喊，  
“喂喂喂，能不能别打了啊，打残了你们能负责吗？省省力气训练吧。”  
这几个人完全没注意到里面还有个人，一个小子说“你哪来的你，哎，你是内个，总考年级第一的什么英吧，我们打架别吓着你，赶紧滚。”  
“没关系吓不到我，我说你们停一下吧，别都受伤了啊！”金道英想赶紧商量道具的事儿，更不想看他们欺负老实同学了。这可好，平头男生没打几下解气呢，出来个劝架的招人烦。他一把手抓住金道英，准备给他个大嘴巴子让他赶紧闭嘴。手刚抬起来就被一把攥住了。李泰容来了，  
“妈的你们打架，怎么没带我啊！”  
“泰容这臭小子不知道跑这来指手画脚，你干嘛不让我打啊！”  
李泰容把嘴里的棒棒糖咔嚓一下咬碎了，连着棍儿带口水吐在地上，把金道英搂了过来，  
“他说的，我感觉挺对啊，让你们都别受伤哪他妈有错了。行了赶紧散了吧，看你们就几把烦。”  
李泰容搂着金道英出去了，走了好长一段才开口，“你是金道英，对吧？”  
李泰容笑嘻嘻的，脸紧凑着金道英的脸，一股子草莓棒棒糖味儿。  
“我又不认识你，你为什么替我解围？”金道英离远了点，拽了拽衣服。  
“因为我喜欢聪明人”，李泰容声越来越大，“你是聪明人”，  
“所以你…喜欢我？”金道英反问道，两个人没说话都哈哈笑了起来。  
“你来我们小仓库干嘛”  
“我是来向你们借道具的，就是一个钢架子，我们班要表演话剧，用完了马上还你们。”金道英想起正事了，  
“行啊，拿去用吧，我说了算！你就说和李泰容说好了。”李泰容冲他眨了下眼。  
“好，那我下次说你同意了就行吧？那我回家了，谢谢啦”金道英看了一眼表，是得赶紧回家了。  
李泰容这个人平时也不是个很热情的人，偏偏就要送金道英到家门口。金道英家离的不远，刚上楼梯呢，就听到底下有人喊，  
“金——道——英——到——家——了——吗——”  
这人怎么回事儿啊，金道英无奈的从窗户里探头喊着，  
“没到，我家四楼，你快点回家！”  
李泰容蹦哒了几下挥了挥手走了。

*  
已经在教室彩排了几遍了，同学们一直在努力背台词。下午商量好了去学校小礼堂过几遍，找找位置，李泰容非要跟金道英一起去凑个热闹。刚进小礼堂就听见有女生叽叽喳喳的，  
“李泰容？他为什么来？长的好凶…但真的好帅啊…”  
“闭嘴，他过来了。”  
李泰容一屁股坐在了第一排，盯着金道英在台下指导流程，指挥同学们的走位。毛细血管快金道英给盯穿了，  
“李泰容，你咋看的这么认真呢？”金道英过来给他递了瓶水，“我架子呢？”  
刚说完体育队内几个男生就从门口进来把架子抬到后台了，金道英又开始忙了，和几个女生一起搞人造木马。李泰容动手能力不行，你让他百米冲刺还行。  
弄完天也黑了，金道英不知道李泰容一直没走。一看金道英出来了，李泰容笑嘻嘻的从台阶上蹦起来，  
“终于！怎么样，都弄好了吧！等你好久…”  
“嗯，那我请你喝奶茶？”  
夏天也快过了一半，晚上不是那么热了，风也不夹着热浪了，老人们坐在树下耐心的摇着扇子，嘴里一边责骂炎热，一边高兴地议论闲事。街口有对情侣难舍难分缠着，李泰容看了就觉得热的慌。  
又走到金道英家了，  
“我明天来你家抄作业啊！”李泰容语气很诚恳，  
“你是笨蛋啊，咱俩又不一个班。”金道英撇了撇嘴，上楼了。  
切，我看你才是什么也不懂的笨蛋。李泰容走过那对情侣身边，翻了个白眼。

*  
我心里有你的位置。  
正式演出的日子终于到了，金道英还有点紧张，他好久都没这样了，也不知道李泰容会不会来看表演。原定好金道英也当个凑数的群演先躲在木马后边，等灯光暗下来，台上的演员们再到后台一起推。表演开始了，金道英一个人缩在木马后面，没想到李泰容突然闪亮登场了，他看着金道英缩在后面的样子特别好笑，走过去，亲了金道英。他们第一次接吻，竟然是在舞台上。和以前亲过的女生感觉不一样，金道英的嘴唇是烫的，吻的很生涩。  
台下突然响起一片掌声，两个人喘着气分开了，  
“我该…上去了……”  
“好，别忘了我要去你家抄作业。”  
“抄什么作业，我上台了。”  
“那操你也行”，  
“反了”，金道英推着木马上台了。  
李泰容的心脏蹦蹦跳个不停，他很高兴，以后有人在跑道的终点等着他了，是金道英的话，在终点会给他一个拥抱和一个吻。

写着写着感觉写成taedo了，最后力挽狂澜一下。谢谢阅读~


End file.
